


The Wrong Number, The Right Girl [Art]

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake number, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong





	The Wrong Number, The Right Girl [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wrong Number, the Right Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269342) by [Stessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stessa/pseuds/Stessa). 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Wrong Number, the Right Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269342) by [Stessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stessa/pseuds/Stessa)


End file.
